friendcodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mclena45
Mclena45 is a &Random Knights& member. He is known as the Jedi Knight. Mclena isn't well known around the forum but his is very random, thus allowing him into the &Random Knights& Spell Check ~Pdlqboy Quotes "DODODODODODODO Do do de de daaaaa" "Meh..." "Pika?" "Why so serious?" The Human Race The Human Race is a story that Mclena is working on. He is working very hard on it and is very proud of it. His real world friends love it because characters in the story are basted on them. Only the characteristics and the design. Here's a preview. Prelude: "The Moon destroyed most, if not all, of the human race." It happened. The end of the world. It happened. All he could remember was that he was running away from a wall of fire. Then nothing. He also remembered a news report. It was about three days ago. A meteor. No. Not a meteor. The Moon. The Earths gravity pulled it in apparently. Then all sorts of things started to happen. Mutations. Deaths. Screams. And something that put him in this slumber. He didn't know what it was. All he knew is that almost everyone he knew and loved were dead. Or in this sleep that he was experiencing. He heard people talking... He didn't know what they were saying. Then a explosion. A sound wave followed. The Moon struck. He was dreaming. Dreaming of the things that happened. The Moon destroyed most, if not all, of the human race. Chapter 1: "the Earth as we know it." Ace awoke after watching the events that brought him to where he was know. He saw footprints. Fresh ones. He tried to get up. Not so successful. Hm... He thought. how should I do this... He tried again. He got up. Sorta. He was kneeling. "Ace!" Cried a voice. Ace turned. It was one of his best friends. Ray. He was running toward him like something was wrong. Well obviously... Earth gone. Me knocked out then I wake up... Ace thought. Ray stopped in front of him and started to speak. "Rex and Jake are waiting for us." "What?" Ace asked. "The ship! It can save us! It has tons of supply's in it. Come on!" Ray said very excited. Ace got up and remembered one of his five dreams. It was a alien. It was attacking a group of people. Then Ace realized that he was walking toward the remains of the shopping mall. What the heck happened? The shock wave couldn't of done this... Ace thought. Ace then realized that it wasn't the mall. It was a ship. For the whole thing click the link. http://www.friendcodes.com/forums/creative-writing-and-fanfic/109547-the-human-race.html Place in the &Random Knights& Mclena45 is a new member in &RK&. His title is Jedi Master. Mclena shows some rivaly to Smash4, they do Role Play Fights against each other. (More coming soon) Super Smash Bros Mains Super Smash Bros 64: Pikachu, Fox, Ness Melee: Marth, Fox, Pikachu, Ness Brawl: Fox, Pikachu, Marth, Ness, Sheik, Ike, Captain Falcon. Hobbies Video Games, karate, friends and internet Trivia * Mclena45 did not go into the New members form and introduce him self * Mclena45 is a boy * Mclena45's favorite Pokémon are Pikachu and Venusaur * (Deleted) http://www.friendcodes.com/forums/members/34366/mclena45.html Mclena45's profile on FC